This invention relates to a movable seat back that includes a movable armrest. More specifically, this invention relates to pivotable seat back that includes a pivotable armrest.
Many vehicles include seats having one or more armrests for the comfort of passengers. For example, a vehicular bench seat may include a center armrest for shared use by passengers on either side. Many of such armrests are able to be moved between a use position and a stowed position. Typically, an armrest may be moved between the two positions by pivoting it relative to the seat. Thus, the center armrest on the bench seat may be positioned in the use position, where it is available for use by two adjacent passengers, or it may be located in the stowed position, where the armrest is nested in a seat back so that a third passenger may occupy the center of the bench seat.
Many vehicles have cargo areas, such as trunks or beds, located behind the passenger seats. In some vehicles, the passenger seats may be moved in order to create a larger cargo floor and allow larger items to be transported within the vehicle. A seat back of rear passenger seats may be able to be moved from an upright position, where the seat is available to be occupied by the passenger, to a folded position, where a rear surface of the seat back provides a cargo pass-through or an extended cargo floor. The seat back in these types of seats may be moved by pivoting it relative to the seat base.
In some vehicles, both the armrest is movable and the seat back is movable. For example, the bench seat can include a center seat portion with a pivotable armrest, and the center portion may also be folded down to provide a pass-through to a trunk of the vehicle. When the armrest is in the use position, it is desirable that the armrest be at a position relative to the seat that is convenient and comfortable for the passengers. Additionally, some jurisdictions may have specifications that limit the location of the armrest relative to the seat. The particular position which is most desirable may vary depending on the dimensions of the armrest. However, when both the seat back and the armrest include mechanisms to allow them to pivot, the relative positions of their hinge mechanisms can limit the positioning of the armrest in the use position without additional modifications to the armrest. It would be advantageous to have an improved structure for connecting a pivotable armrest to a pivotable seat back.